Suit and Tie
by mheffelfinger
Summary: Post COHF. Valentine's gone. Jonathan is dead. The war is fought. Alec settles in to Magnus's apartment, in an attempt to live a quiet, more peaceful life. Alec continues to train with Isabelle and Jace at the New York Institute, while everyone is rushing to prepare for Jace and Clary's wedding. Malec.
1. Chapter 1

"Magnus, I look ridiculous." Alec groaned from behind the closed dressing room door.

Magnus, who was very busy reading the latest installment of Vogue Magazine, looked up at the dressing room door. He chuckled softly to himself and snapped his fingers, instantly appearing in the dressing room. Alec jumped, dropping the article of clothing he was trying to wrestle back onto the hanger.

"Magnus!" He whined,"we've discussed this! How many times do I have to tell you to stop zapping yourself everywhere? Somebody will see you one day, mark my words... And besides," Alec added, blushing furiously, "you could've knocked."

Magnus laughed out loud at this, having just realized that Alec was undressed except for his gray boxers. This earned him a stern glance and a swat on the back of his head.

"Honestly. You're embarrassed when I see you in your underwear? Darling, I hate to break it to you, but I've seen _far_ more than you in your undergarments." Magnus commented matter-of-factly. Alec's blush deepened.

Alec held up two suits. "Which do you like better, the gray or the black?"

Magnus stroked his chin as if deep in thought. "Well, if you must know I like the gray one, but I would much rather prefer something like this." He snapped his fingers, producing a sparkly deep blue suit that was, no doubt, very expensive. Magnus held it up to Alec, as if trying to envision Alec wearing it. "Lovely!" He exclaimed, "It really brings out the blue of your eyes."

Alec sighed, hanging the black suit on the hook along with other discarded clothing. "Come on. Let's get out of here, you know I hate shopping."

Magnus replied, "I'm sorry Alec, but you know you can't wear jeans and one of your ugly sweaters to a wedding. Especially not your parabatai's wedding."

Alec stared at him. "My sweaters are _not _ugly!"

"That's not the point. The point is you have to look somewhat presentable." Magnus took the gray suit from Alec's hands, setting it on the small bench in the corner of the dressing room. "You're stressing too much about this, babe. C'mere."

Magnus held his arms out, awaiting a hug. Alec sighed, rubbed his eyes, and stepped into Magnus's embrace, wrapping his arms around the slightly-taller warlock. Magnus pulled away, looked into Alec's eyes, and smiled, leaning in for a kiss. Alec accepted the kiss gratefully, opening his mouth slightly and letting Magnus take control. Alec inched his arms up Magnus's back, until his fingers were locked behind his neck. Magnus's hands came down to rest on Alec's hips. Magnus took a step forward suddenly, causing Alec to take a step back. Alec tripped on something, lost his balance, and fell backwards, Magnus landing straight on top of him with a slight "oof."

Alec reached beneath himself and pulled out one of his shoes. The other lay beneath his leg, digging painfully into the back of his knee. Magnus laughed, "Damnit, Alexander. You ruined a perfectly good make-out session."

Magnus lay sprawled across his comfy couch in his apartment, Alec positioned with his head on his chest, the rest of his body laying between his legs. Alec was absentmindedly stroking Chairman Meow, who was emitting the cutest little purring sounds, while Magnus was engaged in the new episode of Project Runway. He watched as the contestants scurried around the screen, adding the last touches to their creations with only 30 seconds left on the clock. The doorbell rang, causing Chairman Meow to arch his back, digging his claws into Magnus's leg.

"Ouch, you stupid cat!" Magnus yelped. "I knew I should have gotten rid of you!" Alec snickered. Magnus ignored him.

Getting up from the couch Magnus made his way to the door, grabbing his wallet off the coffee table on the way there. He opened the door to reveal a Chinese man who looked to be in his twenties. Magnus took the takeout container from his hand, slapping a $10 bill into the other. He slammed the door shut and turned on his heel, striding into the kitchen, where he deposited the food on the table.

"Alexander!" Magnus called, "Dinner is served!"

A few moments later Alec entered the kitchen. He took his seat across from Magnus, who had already helped himself to General Tso's chicken and a generous serving of chicken fried rice and vegetable Lo Mein. Alec served himself, eating hungrily. He was still a teenager, and he most definitely had a very high metabolism.

Magnus snapped, producing two wine glasses, filled to the rim with red wine. Technically, Alec was not legally allowed to drink yet, but just one glass couldn't hurt, right?

Magnus finished eating, laying his fork down on his now empty plate. After Alec had finished, he looked at Magnus, stood up from his seat, and crossed to Magnus's side of the table. He grabbed his hand and pulled him up from his seat.

"Come on, I'm going to bed. That shopping really wore me out."

Magnus smiled, letting Alec lead him down the hallway to his- their- bedroom. "Now you see my dilemma. It takes patience and skill." He informed the shadowhunter.

They entered the bedroom hand-in-hand. Alec turned and shut the door, locking it in the process. He dropped Magnus's hand, only to remove his sweater and undo his belt, letting his jeans drop to the floor. He climbed into the large, luxurious bed. Magnus snapped some silk pajamas on and joined him, pulling the thick comforter over them both. Magnus rolled to face Alec. Alec leaned in for a kiss. Magnus put his hand out, so that Alec's lips collided with the palm of his hand. Alec looked confused.

Magnus quirked his eyebrow. "I thought you were tired."

Alec swung his leg over Magnus's hip, and kissed him, on the lips this time. "I'm not _that_ tired." He amended, as he continued to kiss Magnus sweetly. Magnus smiled into the kiss, asking himself how he had been lucky enough to have met someone like Alec, and how he was even luckier to be dating someone like him. And with that the shadowhunter and the warlock fell into a peaceful sleep, still entangled under the sheets.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Magnus awoke the next morning to the roll of thunder and the soft pitter-patter of rain. He rolled over, frowning at the empty space beside him. Just then, the light aroma of coffee drifted in through the open door.

Magnus sat up, rubbed his eyes, and stole a glance at the SpongeBob alarm clock currently sitting atop his bedside table. It read 5:30 A.M. Magnus yawned, pushed back the cover, and threw his long legs over the side of the bed, jamming his feet into his slippers. He stood, leaving the bedroom to follow the bitter-sweet smell of freshly-brewed coffee.

Alec stood before the coffee maker, listening to the strange noise it emitted whilst brewing coffee. It beeped once, and out came the flow of the dark liquid. When the coffee had stopped flowing into the coffee pot Alec reached to lift the pot from the machine. It was full to the very brim, almost overflowing.

Just as Alec was going to turn around to grab his mug, two arms wrapped themselves around his midsection, and at the same time, "Morning beautiful," was whispered in his ear.

Alec jumped, whirling on the intruder, knife in hand, just as the coffee pot crashed to the floor, shattering and spilling the extremely hot coffee all over Alec's bare feet.

The intruder stood, arms raised as if surrendering, a sly grin on his face. Alec lowered the knife, placing it back into its whole in the cutlery block.

"Shit!" Alec swore as he took in the mess. He swatted Magnus on the arm. "Look what you made me do." He added, crossing his arms over his chest.

Magnus laughed. Alec glared at him. "It's not funny."

Magnus snapped and Alec watched the pot begin to piece itself back together, the spilled coffee seemingly "disappearing". Magnus stepped forward, and placed his arms, once again, around Alec's waist. Alec hugged him back this time, instead of trying to assault him with a kitchen knife.

"I'm sorry babe. I'll get us some coffee… Come on, though. You have to admit. That was kinda funny."

Alec smiled. "Let's just go back to bed, you idiot," he added affectionately. He turned and proceeded down the hallway, Magnus close behind.

After they had both settled into the large, comfy bed for the second time, Magnus asked, "Why were you up so early, anyway?"

"N-Nightmares." Alec stutters, looking embarrassed. "Couldn't sleep."

Magnus nods and snaps his fingers, two mugs of steaming coffee appearing in his hands. He hands one mug to Alec, who accepts it carefully.

"Thanks." He mumbles quietly, suddenly very interested in the quilt.

"Do you… wanna talk about it?" Magnus ventures. Alec just shakes his head. Magnus scoots closer, throwing his arm around Alec's shoulders.

After finishing their coffee, Magnus snaps the mugs away. Both of them, the shadowhunter and the warlock, lay down side by side, hand-in-hand, and drift back to sleep effortlessly.

Alec woke again, this time due to the annoying notification sound coming from his cell phone. He reached, feeling blindly for it on the bedside table next to him. His hand closed around the small device, and he pulled it closer to examine it.

The first thing Alec noticed after turning his cell phone on was the time. 2:30 P.M. Alec turned to the warlock, who was still fast asleep, a content look lingering on his face. Alec hated to wake him when he was sleeping so soundly, but, as much as he wanted to, they couldn't sleep all day. There were things that needed to be done.

Alec gently shook Magnus' shoulder. "Hey," he whispered. "Wake up, Magnus. I've got a text from Jace." Magnus opened one eye, squinting up at the shadowhunter.

"WHO CALLS UPON…" Magnus pauses to yawn, "THE HIGH WARLOCK?"

Alec laughs. "You know, it's hard to look intimidating when you're half asleep."

Magnus sat up. "I'm awake!" He announced. "And I was never trying to look intimidating. My goal was to sound intimidating." Alec did not look amused.

"So… You got a text from Blondie, eh?" Magnus asked, changing the subject quickly.

"Oh yeah." Alec replies, eyes glued or his phone. "Jace says that he and Clary want to meet with you to discuss decorations. The rehearsal is Saturday at-"

"Saturday!?" Magnus practically screams. Alec looks alarmed.

"Yes." Alec replies carefully, "Why? What's wrong?"

"What day is it today?" Magnus asks, looking confused.

"Thursday." A panicked expression spreads across Magnus' features. He looked completely flabbergasted. He raises his hands to his head, as if trying to soothe a bad headache.

"What's wrong?" Alec asks, a little worriedly this time.

"They put me in charge of decorations, and they're only giving me two days?!"

Alec just stares at he warlock like he's mental.

"Magnus. Calm down. First of all, you asked to be put in charge of decorations. Four months ago."

"I did?" Magnus asks. "I don't recall."

"And second of all," Alec adds, "you seem to have forgotten you're a warlock. You could just use magic to set all the decorations up."

Magnus looks like he's totally zoned out. He puts a finger in the air, declaring loudly. "I've got a great idea! I could use magic to set the decorations up!"

Alec face-palms. "That is a great idea. I wonder why I didn't think of it." He says, laughing, shaking his head at his silly warlock boyfriend. He leans in and pecks him once on the lips.

"I love you." Magnus whispers, "Aku cinta kamu."

Alec pulls back, meeting Magnus' eyes. For a moment Magnus worries he's upset the shadowhunter. He worries he won't say anything back.

Alec smiles, looking down, no doubt blushing furiously. "I love you, too." He whispers, almost inaudibly. And he leans in to kiss his boyfriend again.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"The tables should go over there... The buffet there- no over here. And where should we put the candles?" Magnus, had his hands in his hair and looked like he was going to pass out.

Alec wandered over to offer him help. "Why don't we line the candles along the entrance? Like a path."

Magnus smiled. "It's a good thing I have a smart boyfriend." He kissed Alec on the cheek.

"Jace!" Magnus called beckoning him over. Jace looked up from the wedding cake pamphlet, and jogged over to where Magnus and Alec were standing.

"Yeah?" Jace asked.

"Alec says we should line the candles along the entrance to form a sort of path. We could possibly create a path that would lead to the dance floor. Do you approve?"

Jace nodded. "Sounds good. You guys keep working, I've gotta get back to the cake issue."

"You still haven't chosen?" Alec asked with wide eyes.

Jace sighed, glancing back at Clary, who was still examining the pamphlet. "She's very particular about all of the details. This may take awhile."

Alec laughed. "I told him that girl was trouble."

"And you're not?" Magnus joked.

"Shut up, warlock!" Alec growled, before pressing a sloppy kiss to Magnus' lips.

Magnus used magic to unlock the door to his and Alec's apartment. As soon as he was inside, he kicked off his shoes and threw his sparkly satchel into one of the armchairs.

"That," he declared, "was exhausting."

Alec nodded in agreement. "I'm starving! I say we get something to eat and go to bed."

He entered the kitchen, browsing the pantry shelves. He pulled a box of Mac n' Cheese from one of them, grabbed a pot from the cupboard, and filled it with water. He switched the burner on and carefully placed the pot on it.

Magnus strode to the stove, standing behind Alec and placing his arms around his waist. Alec hummed in appreciation, arching back to lean against him. They stayed pressed against each other for a few moments, until Alec's stomach growled loudly.

Magnus smiled, and snapped his fingers, making the water boil instantly. "To hell with that." He chuckled. "My gorgeous boyfriend is starving! We simply cannot have that!"

He stepped around Alec and prepared the pasta. He added the foul-smelling fake cheese powder, milk, and butter. He produced a wooden spoon, using it to combine the contents of the pot. Alec retrieved a bowl from one of the cupboards, offering it to the warlock. Magnus scooped a generous portion of the macaroni into the bowl, returning it to Alec. Magnus took a seat at the kitchen table, while Alec went to get a fork. When Alec turned around, Magnus patted his knee, signaling for Alec to sit on his lap. Alec sat on Magnus' knee, his legs dangling over the warlock's other knee, and ate his dinner.

When Alec had finished, Magnus snapped once again, transporting the dirty dishes to the sink. Alec stood up, stretching. He offered his hand to Magnus, and Magnus took it, hauling himself up.

"Alright," Alec yawned, "time for bed. This day was way too long for my liking."

Magnus grinned and followed his boyfriend to their bedroom. Alec removed his shirt and jeans, leaving him in is navy blue boxer shorts. He climbed into bed with his cell phone, and after a few minutes looked up at Magnus, who was still standing at the foot of the bed. Alec raised his eyebrows, gesturing to the spot beside him.

"Coming?" He asked.

Magnus nodded. "Let me change first. I'll be right there."

Magnus grabbed a pair of silk pajama pants from his dresser and went into the bathroom to change. He removed his designer jeans and pink tuxedo top, throwing them into the hamper of dirty clothing that would soon be washed. He slipped into the pajama pants and pulled on a white muscle shirt. He turned to the sink and grabbed his toothbrush from the countertop. He squirted spearmint toothpaste onto the bristles and popped the toothbrush into his mouth. After he brushed his teeth, he fixed his hair, and removed his makeup. He flipped the light off and left the bathroom, entering the bedroom.

Alec was cuddled up on his side, seemingly reading something on his phone. He was frowning slightly. Magnus joined him in the bed, peering over his shoulder at the article he was reading. It was an article from today's newspaper. The title read: Eight-year-old girl kidnapped from foster home!

Alec switched his phone off and turned to face Magnus. "I hope that poor girl is okay."

Magnus was confused. He had never known that Alec had a soft spot for young children. Then again, Max had died at a young age...

"Maybe we can help." The warlock offered.

"How?" Alec wondered aloud.

"Well... We could talk to the girl's foster parents, see if they have anything that belonged to her... I could use a tracking spell."

Alec nodded. "That's a good idea." He hesitated. "It's just... Whenever things like this happen to kids. You know... It reminds me of him."

Magnus placed his hand on Alec's back. "Well, how about we go meet with the parents tomorrow. I wouldn't normally do this kind of work for free, but you know I'll do anything for you."

Alec smiled. "Thanks. That'd make me feel a lot better." They were both silent for a few minutes before Alec broke the silence.

"You know, Magnus... Sometimes I wonder. I wonder what it would be like if I wasn't... If I was with a woman. What would it be like to have children of my own and..." He trailed off.

Magnus was shocked. He hadn't known that Alec had felt that way. "Who ever said we couldn't have children of our own?"

Alec met Magnus' eyes, smiling slightly. "Would you? I mean would you raise children with me?"

Magnus nodded, not breaking their eye contact. "I said I would do anything for you. I wasn't lying."

Alec smiled. "I- I don't think I'm quite ready for children yet. I mean, I'm only nineteen, but when I'm ready I'll let you know."

Alec turned and switched the lamp off. He twisted back around to face Magnus, pecking him on the lips. He closed his eyes, drinking in the peace and quiet.

Magnus finally broke the silence. "You know what? I think we'd be awesome fathers."

Alec smiled to himself. He couldn't help but think the same. He really did think that he and Magnus would be awesome fathers. And with that thought fresh on his mind, he snuggled close to Magnus and drifted off to sleep.


End file.
